


Quantum Haiku

by dana_kujan



Category: Quantum Leap
Genre: F/M, Haiku, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-05
Updated: 2016-10-05
Packaged: 2018-08-19 15:58:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 74
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8215676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dana_kujan/pseuds/dana_kujan
Summary: These were originally published in the fanzine Bingo! Bango! Bongo!





	

With good intentions

Sam leaps to right past mistakes

Never to see home

 

* * *

 

 

Some women are blind

Donna is deaf and dumb, too

Husband loves best friend

 

* * *

 

 

A wise man once said

Time and space can be a bitch

He is truly missed

 

* * *

 

 

Lost in time and space

I ache at the sight of you

Holograms can't touch

 

* * *

 

 

I said I love you

Ain't that a kick in the butt

Five wives  One husband


End file.
